1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to restraint systems for automobiles and, more particularly, to a novel encourager apparatus and method for use in conjunction with a seat belt-type restraint system thereby encouraging an occupant in an automobile to regularly use the seat belt, the encourager apparatus providing activation means for activating a toy or other electronic device when the seat belt is properly engaged about the occupant.
2. The Prior Art
Automobile accidents are considered to be one of the leading causes of death or injury to children in the United States. Even though passive restraint systems such as lap/shoulder belts along with special car seat restraint devices have been shown statistically to reduce significantly the frequency and even the severity of injuries, especially to children, during automobile accidents, many parents or other caregivers either consciously or unconsciously neglect to affix the appropriate restraint system to the child. Often the rationale for failure to use the restraint system is that it is too much bother, further, that the child objects strenuously to being confined by the restraint system. Accordingly, many parents simply forego the use of the restraint system in order to avoid any unpleasantness. Some persons even adopt the rationale that they are careful drivers or are only travelling a short distance so that use of a seat belt is unwarranted. However, statistics have shown that many automobile accidents occur within 25 miles or so of home and generally are the result of unforeseen events over which even the most careful driver has absolutely no control.
In view of the foregoing it would be an advancement in the art to provide a system for encouraging usage of a seat belt, especially for children. It would also be an advancement in the art to provide an encouragement device for reinforcing proper seat belt usage not only by children but also by adults. Such a novel apparatus and method is disclosed and claimed herein.